


Constants

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [30]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: “You used to worry, especially after we found out the truth about Rose, that Garnet was just about me saving you, but...""But this time, I saved you."(Spoilers forSteven Universe: The Movie.)





	Constants

These days, un-Fusing isn’t the big deal it used to be, now that she knows that it’s her choice. And in the years since her wedding—in the years since _Homeworld_—though she still prefers to exist as herself most of the time, occasionally she’ll split into her component parts, exist more passively in their shared glances and rings around each of their fingers. Allow them to look at each other in the eyes, and to remember that each of them is whole, exactly as is. To allow them love each other in a different way, to think about the fact that that love doesn’t make either of them any less themselves. 

Tonight is one such occasion. Garnet warps to the Sky Arena, floats down to the grove where she’d formed for the second time—the first time on purpose—and then, a moment later, Ruby and Sapphire are standing ringed-hand-in-ringed-hand.

“Do you remember,” Ruby asks, as they stroll by the brook. “everything that happened when Spinel reset us? When we were split up?” 

(She _does_, Ruby knows. Garnet had remembered—it had come back to her in waves—and so Sapphire does too. But the question seems the best way to broach the topic.)

“Most of it,” Sapphire replies.

“You used to worry, especially after we found out the truth about Rose, that Garnet was just about me saving you, but—”

“But this time, I saved you.” Her face breaks into a tender smile. 

“Sapphy, you _always_ saved me. And not only from Blue Diamond either. Just like…like I always saved you. Both of those things were always going to happen.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in fate.” A wry laugh.

“Well…some things are constants, in any timeline.”

When they kiss, Garnet springs back into giddy being.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I adore comments.
> 
> If you liked this piece, you might enjoy my other one-shot [Grounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695361), which is about Sapphire and Ruby reflecting on their relationship to Rose and to each other before their wedding. (Actually this piece kinda started off as something as a sequel to that one, though it became something of it's own thing.)


End file.
